Dauntless High
by writingvibes
Summary: Tris Prior enrolls into Dauntless High, one of the most famous boarding schools in the country. There, she meets many people, and lives a life she never imagined living. Modern day AU.


**Hello, reader! This is just a little story I'm trying out about the Divergent characters in HIGHHH SCHOOOLL! And it's a BOARDING school. So... Enjoy :))**

The huge building looms before me. A black, metal gate stands in front, the words _Dauntless High_ placed in the middle. Of course, almost everything in sight is a dark color, mostly different shades of gray.

This is where I will be staying for the next four years. Living, really. This is a boarding school.

I push a strand of my dull blonde hair behind my ear and take a deep breath. I step through the open gates and onto hard concrete ground. The students around me are all bustling around, pushing their way through the doors. I follow along, weaving between people with my petite form, until I, too, am inside the building.

I look around. Light slate gray walls. Black flooring. Black lockers. No windows. Dark.

I'm supposed to be finding my dorm, but I have absolutely no idea where to go. Most of the students are moving toward my right, so I walk along. I finally find myself in a large room. Tables are set up all around, and teachers all stand behind them. This must be registration.

I go to an empty table where a middle-aged man with gray hair is filing some papers. When he sees me, he smiles and faces me. "Hello, what is your name?"

"Beatrice Prior," I say.

He looks through his papers until he finds my name. "Ah, Beatrice. Your tour guide should be here in a few minutes. You can wait right here until then. He'll show you your dorm and tell you a little bit about this place."

I nod, murmur a quite thank you, and sit down in a chair beside the table. Soon, the man gestures me toward a group of kids my age, so I make my way toward them. There are three other kids in total- a boy with brown hair and green eyes, a girl with dark hair, and a boy with dark hair who is holding the girl's hand.

They stand around another student, and I can tell he is older. A sophomore, probably. Doesn't look more than a year older than the rest of us. He has striking blue eyes, and his mouth is set in a thin line.

"My name is Four." He says, almost irritated, when I arrive. "I'm your tour guide. I'll first show you guys to the dorms, so follow me."

We begin to move out of the room. I fall in place next to the green-eyed boy.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey."

"I'm Will," he reaches out a hand, so I shake it.

"I'm Be—" I stop myself. No, I can change my name here. I don't have to be plain Beatrice, I can have some more… flare. "I mean, Tris." I say.

He smiles, and we keep walking until we arrive at a door. "This," says Four, "is the girl's dorm. You two," he gestures to me and the other girl, "can go get your stuff and begin to move in. Meet me here in twenty minutes. Boys, follow me."

My one suitcase is in my car, and somehow I find my way back at the parking lot. With it in hand, I make my way to the dorm, but someone, running, knocks right into me.

"Sorry!" he says.

I look up. He has tan skin and brown eyes, and looks very fit. "I'm fine," I say, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiles back. "I'm Uriah, by the way," he adds.

"Tris," I say.

He nods. "All right. I'll see you around."

When I am back at the dorm, I find my room and walk in. It seems that my roommate has already moved in, for one side of the room is decorated and the bedding is made and there are things all over the shelves. I get the feeling she's going to be quite messy.

I unpack my suitcase and begin to hang my few clothes into my closet.

Dauntless High is one of the five high schools involved in the Faction League. The other schools are Abnegation High, Erudite High, Candor High, and Amity High. It's not easy to get accepted into these schools, for they are very _good_ schools. In fact, if you are accepted to more than one, you get a certificate of honor or something. And you get to be called Divergent.

I am a Divergent. I was accepted into Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. Most parents work as teachers in the schools and live on campus. My parents are teachers at Abnegation High, but I felt like trying something different with Dauntless.

Each school looks for a different quality in the students. For example, Dauntless looks for bravery. Erudite looks for intelligence.

Suddenly, the door flies open and I am suddenly face to face with who I guess is my roommate. She has short black hair and brown eyes, and she's pretty tall.

"Oh, hi!" she chirps, "You must be my roommate. I'm Christina."

"Hi," I say, "I'm Tris."

"Oh my god! I'm like so excited. We're roommates this year!"

I almost laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, it's great."

She claps her hands and plucks her phone out of an invisible pocket in her jacket. "We've got to take a selfie, Tris."

So we do. Afterward, I say, "I've got to meet my tour guide."

"Bye!"

I walk out the dorm just in time to see the dark haired girl and boy share a smooch. Awkwardly, I step aside, just to bump into Four.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Watch it there," he says.

Four takes us to the place registration was first. Now that the chairs are back in place, I can tell it's the assembly hall.

"This is the Pit." he says. The name is weird, since the room looks nothing like a pit. But I don't say anything, for it seems pretty clear at this point not to argue with him. Unfortunately, the other girl in our group is not so smart.

"Why is it called the Pit?" she asks.

The boy who I suppose now is her boyfriend gives her a look and whispers, "Myra."

Surprisingly, Four doesn't glare or anything. He shrugs, then _smiles_ at her when he sees how terrified she looks. Myra's boyfriend visibly relaxes at this, then tenses up again when he realizes the change in Four's attitude toward his girlfriend.

Next, we go to the dining hall, which they apparently call the Mess. And truth be told, it does look like quite a mess. But probably just because everyone is in here, seated at a table, eating, and talking very loudly.

"Find a place to eat. It's lunchtime," says Four.

I grab a burger and a plate of salad, then look around the room. I feel like I am in a classic movie scenario— the new girl, looking for a seat in the huge cafeteria where everyone seems to fit in. Thankfully, I spot Christina sitting in the crowd, and I make my way to her. I sense that Will is following me.

"Hey, Christina," I say as I plop down beside her.

"Hi!" she says. She then looks to Will. "Hi, I'm Christina."

Will smiles. "I'm Will."

We sit with the other freshmen students. Uriah is among them. One of the other guy's name is Al. Myra's boyfriend's name is Edward, and there are a few other boys and girls that I don't remember the names of.

"Are any of you Divergent?" Christina asks.

I nod, and so does Uriah. He says, "My parents are teachers here, so I know this place well. Anyway, I got Dauntless and Amity. Weird combo, I know."

"How about you?" Christina turns to me.

"Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite."

She gasps. "Triple Divergent! Tell me your secrets. How did you do that?"

I shrug. "My parents are teachers at Abnegation, so naturally I was able to win them over. As for Erudite, I'm not sure. But my dad is smart. Dauntless… My mom is really sporty." Dauntless is known for its outstanding sports program, so the school admissions looks to your athletic abilities as well. Their teams almost always win the championships for sports.

Will opens his mouth to say something, but stops short. Someone sits down beside me, and I turn to see Four. Oh well. Awkward.

He doesn't seem to be interested in any conversation, just taking huge bites out of his burger. With a shrug, I turn to Al.

"So, how do you feel about school tomorrow?" I ask, trying to keep the conversations going.

He shrugs. "I'm not so sure. School hasn't always been my favorite thing."

"I'm pumped," Christina pipes in, "In fact, I'm like super excited to have an awesome time here!"

The group of boys and girls on the other side of our table shoot us weird looks at Christina's hyperness. Yeah. Not a lot of enthusiam for anything these days for them. Doesn't look like it anyway.

We finish our lunch and all say goodbye. When we get to the dorm, Christina suddenly turns and looks at me.

"Tris," she says in the most serious voice I've heard her use, "You know Will? That guy with the green eyes?"

"Yeah…" I say, carefully. This must be pretty important if she's acting all weird.

She suddenly jumps up and shrieks, "He's so _cuuuuuute!"_

I can't help but laugh. "All right. You scared me for a sec! Let's go back."

"Yeah, and then I'm gonna go stalk him on social media."

 _She's obsessive,_ I think to myself, a bit amused. This year was going to be fun, especially with such a different person as my roommate. Back at Abnegation, when I lived on campus because of my parents, everyone was so boring. Abnegation is considered really different from most of the other Faction League schools. It looks for something totally off. It looks for people who are caring, gentle, selfless.

I can't say how I was even accepted there. Maybe just growing up in a compound where everyone treats you better than themselves gets to you. I feel it in myself sometimes, too, but it's hard to maintain such personality for every day of your life.

My brother Caleb seemed like the best fit for Abnegation. I was pretty sure he got accepted there, too, but he didn't get a Divergent certificate and he's at Erudite High. So he was only accepted at Erudite, which is odd, because he shows much more selflessness each day than I can in a lifetime.

I slouch down on my bed, then quickly rise to put on the sheets and covers. When I am done, I go over to Christina's side of the room. She's on her phone, vigorously scrolling through Will's Instagram feed.

"He likes baseball and hockey," she mumbles when she sees me, "and I suck at both of those sports. I don't even play baseball, for that matter."

I smirk. "I figure skate. I can see if I can teach you to skate so you can be with him on the rink, if you want."

"Nah, I'm too tall for any sort of flexibility stuff. No dance or gymnastics or skating for me."

"No, not _figure_ skating…" I say, "I can teach you to just… skate. You know. Like rollerblading."

"Yeah, yeah," she says, lost in a post about Will's visits to all the Faction League schools.

I sigh, and plop into my poufy blankets. The first day of school starts tomorrow. Dauntless academic classes aren't really so important. Half of the school day is dedicated to sports and training. The most popular sports here, as I can tell from the website photos, are riflery, rugby, fencing, weightlifting, and boxing. Very intimidating.

All the freshmen students have to go to training for the fall term. To see our athletic strengths. I've heard that sometimes the expectations are so high and so stressful that some students quit. No Fation League schools like quitters, so they all end up in totally different schools.

Apparently, Dauntless High has the most quitters each year. Even more than all of the other schools' combined. Scary.

"Oh my god, Tris! Look what I just found!" Christina squeals from the other side of the room.

I roll my eyes. "What?"

"He's _single!"_

I almost laugh out loud. Yup. This is going to be a very interesting year.

 **Hope y'all liked it. I'll be updating if people read it. Have a nice day:))**


End file.
